


Green Diamond (Currently Being Rewritten)

by AgentCAZ



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU - Gemlings, BellowDiamond, Blood, BlueDiamond, Blushing, Body Horror, DuringRebellion, F/F, Gay Space Rocks, Gem Egg Hell, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous!WhiteDiamond, Light Swearing, NSFW, Rape, Rose is not Pink Diamond, Sad, Sexual Content, Some pretty triggering stuff at one point, Someone's gonna die soon, SoonEvilWhiteDiamond, Thirdwheel, WhiteisThirdWheeling, YellowDiamond, You Have Been Warned, also I'm a sinner there is, even though technically gems can't bleed, gay rocks, more tags soon, not rose, oh whatever it's a fanfic anyways, pearl is still a self-sacrificing idiot, pearl shattered Pink Diamond, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCAZ/pseuds/AgentCAZ
Summary: CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN SO PREVIOUS SUMMARY MAY OR MAY NOT BE ACCURATE-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Previous Summary;Bellow Diamond (Blue/Yellow Diamond) in kinda Gem Egg Hell to (not-so) epic war story against insane former third wheel - White DiamondAlso, prepare for some dramatic things!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amberfigueroa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberfigueroa/gifts).



> First things first, this is a fic on Tumblr that I started, so if you read this on Tumblr the formatting is different. Anywho, I will keep updating this fic as well as the one one on Tumblr. I’m still trying to find out this works so pardon me for stuff-ups. For @amberfigueroa and @jasperxtopaz135 (who is literally the first person to like any of my posts) on Tumblr

To whoever that happens to of stumbled on this story.

 

If you are aware a chapter ago I said I will update on the 14th and 25th of December, that obviously didn't happen and I am deeply sorry for the people wishing for more chapters. During that time I was re-reading this story and I decided that this wasn't good enough, in fact looking back at it it was freaking terrible, my writing has improved a lot but eventually I seemed to of drifted away from this story so I have decided that I will rewrite the whole thing. I don't know when I will finish but rest assured I have not forgotten about Green Diamond and I hope you don't either. Also, considering the new StevenBomb leaks (which I am still obsessed with) I have more information to go off of to improve my storyline completely, this may or may not affect the story as a whole but I don't know about that yet, maybe I should of consulted with Sapphire first but oh well.

 

Hope you all look forward to a new and revised Green Diamond.

 

Also, the first chapter of the rewrite may or may not contain spoilers for the StevenBomb depending on when I finish...

 

Caz out.


End file.
